The Tale Of Lysander and Peter Quince
by JoanAngelo
Summary: A short slightly fluffy story about two actors getting ready for opening day for their theaters production of 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' ONESHOT


Arthur paced back and forth murmuring his lines. It was the second day of rehearsal and he got the part of Peter Quince in the play A Midsummer Nights Dream. It wasn't the role he had been hoping for but at least he had some lines. He was hoping to get the part of Lysander the lover of Helena. Frustratingly enough the part was given to some blonde american. He scoffed and shook his head, the man probably had never even read a words of Shakespeare and he just had to twirl in and steal the role. He could hear him rehearsing his lines quite loudly with another girl who probably played Hermia. He decided to sit down and skim over the papers before he noticed a shadow looming over him. He slowly turned his head up to be faced with the blonde american and had to hold back rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" The man said giving Arthur a bright smile, Arthur just nodded and said a quick "Hi" before turning his head back down toward his papers. "Watchya got there?" The man asked. Obviously he wasn't recieving Arthurs 'leave me alone' signals. He gave the man a blank stare before replying "The script." After all what else would he have? The man nodded before shoving his hand out towards Arthur "The name is Alfred. Alfred F Jones!" Arthur winced at the loud outburst before he took the mans hand and shook it lightly "Arthur Kirkland" Alfred withdrew his hand and with a sharp nod and a wave he replied "Nice to meet ya, Artie I look forward to acting with you!" Arthur gave a small smile and waved back before turning to his papers. That was a bit odd he had never expected the man to take an interest in him, maybe he wasn't so bad I mean he should give the man a chance at least. He shook his head and tried to get back to memorizing.

The next few days were filled with light hearted rehearsals and plenty of laughs provided by the man himself, Alfred. Alfred was a young man with the largest hero complex anyone had ever seen. He seemed to always brighten everyone up whenever he arrived. He was usually accompanied by a smaller man who look quite a lot like Alfred, although much more reserved and soft spoken. They seemed to be the life of the whole production and honestly Arthur couldnt help but brighten up every time he saw those two face walk through the hall doors. Although the director didn't seem to think the same thing, this was after all a serious play and the two boys distracted everyone from any actual work.

In the middle of Alfreds loud statements the director gave a shout "Oi!" Everyone suddenly stopped talking and the room seemed to tense up, they barely heard a word from the director so to hear the quiet man yell was quite startling to almost everyone in the room although some seemed unaffected. He gave a deep sigh before glaring at everyone in the room "Opening night is in three weeks and we have only rehearsed a few scenes. It's time to get serious." After that the dark haired man sat back down giving everyone an expectant look.

Everyone scurried into different places deciding amongst themselves as to what scene to practice first. Arthur was stunned he had never expected the quiet japanese man to be able to control a group so quickly and effectively. He was relieved that they were finally getting some work done, he gave a quick glance to Alfred who just flashed him a smile and a thumbs up before he turned back around talking to Helena giving her a determined look and soon everyone took their places and the rehearsals began.

The next three weeks passed thankfully with few troubles, the sets had all been built and fairly well decorated if not a bit sloppy in some places. Arthur smiled lightly examining the room with a proud look about him. He helped create this, they managed to create a forest that you would only see in a fairy tale and the costumes were almost perfect you would almost think Gilbert was a puck. He felt an elbow placed on his shoulder and turned his head to see Alfred.

They had managed to become friends over the course of these weeks as opposite as they were with Arthurs short temper and Alfreds seemingly natural talent for pressing buttons. He shot Arthur a bright smile turning his head before saying "We really pulled it off didnt we." Arthur hummed in agreement, he was couldn't wait to bring their skills to the test on opening night. Alfred flashed him a wink before walking off and complimenting the others on their costumes.

Arthur maybe had also managed to grow a small crush on the american. Although who couldn't? He was the perfect man, tall handsome and tan with baby blues and a bright smile and never a bad word to come from him. He could easily make any woman or even man for that matter swoon. Although he absolutely stood no chance with the man that was most likely quarterback and prom king in his high school years which looked like they had only recently ended. Yes absolutely positively no chance in any universe.

It was opening night and Arthur was terrfied, sure he only had a few lines but everyone counted on him to preform those lines perfectly, they expected him to be Peter Quince a play writer an amateur one at that, who was able to gather his quite different friends to preform a play together. Alfred nudged him slightly making him jump. "You alright there?" Arthur gave him a forced smile "Yes I am absolutely fine, Alfred." The man stared at him not believing it at all even raising an eyebrow at Arthur "You look like you could either pass out or vomit in the next two minutes, you aren't fooling me with just an 'Absolutely fine' ?" Alfred even quoted him in a british accent for added effect. Arthur rolled his eyes, for a man who could barely read the atmosphere he sure could read Arthur like a book. "Alright I may be a bit nervous but its nothing to be worried about after all I don't have many lines unlike yourself." He said gesturing towards Alfred with a small smile playing at his lips. It was Alfreds turn to roll his eyes "We both know you will be great out there, Artie. You were made to preform Shakespeare I mean you probably should have gotten my part." Arthur let out a chuckle "There is no one more perfect for the role than you, trust me." He mean't it, Alfred was perfect for the role of Lysander, a strong charming man willing to do whatever he could for the woman he loves. Arthur only wished maybe some of that affection could be directed towards him.

The play began and ended faster than Arthur could believe, they got exactly what they wanted out of the crowd, plenty of laughs and gasps. The actors were all backstage now laughing and smiling, the pressure was off. Alfred once again joined Arthur as he watched the group laugh and talk about nothing. "You did great you know." Arthur said feeling a bit bold with the high of excitement surrounding them. Alfred gave him a soft look and a smile Arthur had never seen on the young mans face before, it was a deep smile not the kind he used around everyone when he was goofing around with the cast, this one was intimate and personal. "Thanks, I uh really thought you did great too." Alfred grew red at saying that. This was strange Arthur thought, he had never seen the man nervous before he always seemed so confident and sure of himself but something was different. "Are you alright, Alfred?" Arthur decided ask. Alfred suddenly gave him a serious look and dragged him out toward the costume room, all Arthur could do was follow in curiousity its not like he was stronger than the hand pulling him around. Suddenly they stopped and Arthur almost bumped into the man. He noticed the he grew even more red than before if that was even possible and raised an eyebrow before putting his hand against Alfreds forehead causing the man to freeze. Arthur let out a tsk "You are a bit hot" Alfred suddenly gave him a hungry stare startling Arthur, it made him feel like prey to a fox. "Alfred?" Suddenly he was grabbed by the man and kissed softer than you would expect from a man who was the human embodiment of a golden retriever. When Alfred pulled away Arthur felt as if he was just as red as Alfred was before, he grabbed the man for another kiss and then another one.

After that Arthur invited him to come see a play with him and although the yes was accompanied with a roll of the eyes Arthur couldnt help but feel ecstatic, the man of his dreams chose him and he couldn't;t ask for more. Sure maybe it wasnt as romantic or beautiful as Lysander and Helena but it was more than he could ever imagine and if he could go back the only thing he would change is that he would be the one to kiss Alfred first.


End file.
